


Thief Of The Heart

by PrincessMischief



Category: Canadian Actor RPF, OC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jay Baruchel fandom, Meeting favorite actors, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMischief/pseuds/PrincessMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman moves to California to presue the acting dream she had. Where her dream leads her to one of her favourite actors. What will she do, run in fear or face the fact that one of the most hottest men is the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:So there's not alot of stories about Jay Baruchel so hopefully this will change that.

Clouds are all I see as I look out of the window of the plane. This is my first time riding one and I'm calmer than I thought I would be. Since I'm afraid of heights, hehehe. I remember a line from the movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Jay Baruchel's character had told his love interest that facing fears was the best way to overcome them. I smiled at the thought of Jay Baruchel,but soon a sad sigh left my mouth. It took me to 2014 to join his fandom. I watched many of his work years ago so what made me start now? A loud ring made me snap out of of my dilemma. 

"We will be arriving at LAX international airport, in a few minutes. Please buckle up and thank you for choosing America Airlines"

Finally land, I can't wait to get a decent rest. Flying is exhausting. Like the announcement the plane landed and was pulling up to the airport. I took a deep breath before un-buckling my seat belt and stood with a stretch before reaching up to grab my black bookbag and followed the exiting passengers. Once I exited the tunnel and was in the airport I was lost for words. This place is huge, bigger than the Newark airport back home in New Jersey. But of course this is where the stars are. Need nothing but the best, I guest. After taking another deep breath I moved over to get my bags which is just two duffle bags. After collecting my bags I head for the exit where I'm passing by limo drivers with name signs. I continue on till one sign caught my attention. 

'Sherise Everett'

I clutched my bags and walk towards the driver with my name. He was in black and white and had on a black cap that covered most of his unruly dirty blonde hair. Once I got speaking distance his blue eyes landed on me. 

"You're Miss Everett?"

I just nod and pull my bookbag around and grab my wallet and pulled out my ID and gave it to him. He looked it over and gave it back not a second later. Thank goodness I watched alot of Hollywood movies. 

"I'm Lawrence and I will be your driver"

I smiled and nodded before reaching for my duffle bags but Lawrence already reached for them and had them in one hand. 

"The car is this way"

I smiled and grateful at him as I followed him out of the airport. Outside was a stretched black Lincoln limo, Lawrence put my duffle bags in the trunk before opening the back door to let me in. 

"Thank you" I said gratefully before sitting in the car

He nods his head before shutting the door and rushing over to the driver seat. Not long after he got in the car, we were pulling off away from the airport and towards my future. 

I woke to the sound of the engine cutting off. The drive through California was amazing. But I have a bad habit of falling asleep during car rides. I yawned and stercthed before looking out the window to see a castle which I will find out is a hotel. As I starred out the window Lawrence opened the door. I stepped out walked away a bit before turning. 

"Your things will be transferred to your room. Here's my card. Call me when you need transport"

I take the card and watched the fair skinned man get back into the limo and drive off down the hotel's winding road. I sighed before walking in the hotel, everything is beyond words. I walk up to the counter and was greeted by a red head woman. She looked to be in her late fifties.

"Welcome to Lowes Hollywood Hotel. How may I help you, miss?"

Her niceness was so forced it sickened me. I just sucked in my breath and let it out before answering with a smile. 

"Hi, my name is Sherise Everett. I'm here on the account of a Mr. Socko"

The woman ran through something on her computer before nodding. "Yes. Your room is ready. Here's your key and your room is on the tenth floor."

I took the key which was a plastic white card. I turned and headed for the elevators after thanking the lady. It wasn't long before the shaft came. I walked in and pushed the ten button. I leaned against the cool glass wall and sighed. I'm tired and hungry but knowing me when I get on that bed I'm not waking up till the morning or the middle of the night. I heard a ting and noticed I'm on the tenth floor. I exited the shaft and looked at the numbers on the wall before looking at my key. 0618. I laughed as made a right. 0618 is the date I graduated from high school a year and a half ago. After walking a few feet before stopping at the door. Opening the door with the card. I thought the lobby was amazing the room made me damn right speechless. The living room was huge, so was the kitchen. My bedroom was gigantic with a made king size bed. I even have a joined bathroom which was to die for. I fell on the bed on my back with a tired sigh. I looked up at the ceiling and wasn't paying much attention to the time. Before I knew it I was yawning. I turned on my side and clutched a pillow under my head. I couldn't stop wondering what tomorrow would be like. I soon couldn't stop my eyes from shutting as I feel into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should of mentioned that this is my first time writing here. I really appreciate if the ones that like the story could tell me what they think. If it's bad or good.

I woke to the sound of a alarm clock. I groaned before rolling onto my somach and buried my head under the massive pile of pillows. But that didn'twork, so with a growl I snatched the pillows off my head and leaed over to the night stand and pound the snooze button. Before lying down on my back, with a deep sigh I looked up to the ceiling. I took a quick glance at the clock to my left and seen it was, 10:10. 

"Shit"

I'm so pose to be at the my agent office ten minutes ago. I reached into my black jeans and pull out my white Samsung Galaxy III and the card Lawrence gave. I quickly dailed the number and hoped someone answered. One ring...two rings...three rings,

"Hello"

"Lawrence, it's Sherise. I need to get to my agent"

"I know. Mr Socko called. I'm on my way, about twenty minutes"

"Shit. Thanks"

I pressed the end button and threw the phone on the bed. Before jumping up and and rushing to the living room where my duffle bags where. I opened it and pulled out the first outfit I could touch. Which to my luck was a black high low hem dress. It was cut in a v neck and rimmed with rhinestones. I run to the bathroom, discarded my yesterday clothes and turned on the sink. I quickly washed up and and back to the room and pulled the dress on. I zipped it with a iron hanger and tied it into a nice bow in the back. Before pulling on my black and white wedges sneakers. I grabbed my cream and leather brown bag and my phone before rushing out the room. To only run back in to garb my wallet and the room key. Than I rushed to the elevator. 

A half an hour later in stood in front of a really tall building. I took a deep breath before walking in where a tall light skinned man with shoulder length black hair, walked up. Speaking of hair I pulled my mid back length black hair out of it's high ponytail. Before turning my brown eyes on the man. 

"Hello I'm looking a mister Socko"

The man sighed in relief before grabbing my hand and pulling me to a elevator. "Thank heavens you arrive. Joss and the others are getting anticy"

Joss? That name sounds familiar, but where did I hear that name from? But I was once again was knocked out of my thoughts by a ding of a elevator. I was pulled down a hall and into a room full of people. 

"Sherise. You made it, what took you so long?"

That was Mr.Socko, a tall light skinned man with ginger brown hair that was in a low cut.

I laughed nervously. "Hehehe. I over slept. Sorry Mr.Socko" 

"Sherise you can call me Shawn. Now sit"

I nodded and sat at the large table and nearly lost my breath as my eyes landed on the people sitting around it. I couldn't breath and I felt like fainting but I felt a cool hand on my dark skinned one. 

"Are you alright, darling?"

I swifted my gaze to stare into bright blue eyes of the actor I best know as Thor's little adopted brother. I swallow my saliva, whatever I had left and nodded. Before turning my eyes to my agent and my best friend's boyfriend and stood up. 

"Shawn, really! You know who's favorite actors and you didn't warn me ahead of time!"

I was pacing while a group of my favorite actors looked on. 

"What's the big problem? They're just normal"

That was the man that met me in lobby today. Which I later found out his name is Kyle. 

"I know they're normal. But they're also my idols..."

I looked at the people sitting at the table. Robert Downey Jr, Tom Hiddleston, Clark Gregg, Chris Evans, Chris Hemesworth and Samuel l Jackson. A slightly heavy set man which I will soon remember as Joss Weldon was standing in a corner. 

"I know, Sherise. That's why I managed to get you into the new Avengers and Tom's new movie Crimson Peak."

I leaned against the wall, what a dream come true. I took a deep breath and sighed. I looked at the actors again, they were looking me with concern. I looked back at Shawn. Who smiling sweetly with his hands out. 

I rolled my eyes before sitting back at the table and listened to the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the missed spelling of Joss Whedon. Haven't wrote a story or any thing with him.

I listened to the conversation between Joss and Shawn. While glancing at the stars every now and then. I looked at the space in front of me to see a piece of paper. I looked up and seen all the actors looking at the director and agent. I flipped open the paper to see it was a note. 

'Take a picture, it'll last longer'

I snapped my head up to see Chris Evans smirking. I nearly choked off the air I was breathing. To hear a slight chuckle, I groaned before looking back at Joss and Shawn. 

"I'll also have a spot for the second season of agents of shield. That's what I have for now till later"

I spit out the water I had in my mouth and drenched Robert. I smiled sheepishly at him before looking at two men talking in the back of the room. It was no secret what they were talking about, the volume of their voices make that very clear. 

"I'M to be on agents of shield?"

Shawn and Joss looked at me and nodded. I don't know what to think. I mean I been wanting to act since I was very little. But after awhile Downey, Hiddleston and Baruchel are the main actors that kept me driving towards my dream. 

"You're not going to a main character but you will have contact with Director Coulson and his team for a quite few episodes." 

Joss' words rang in my ears like bells. I'm going to be working with Clark Gregg and Chole Bennett. I watched the season finale last week and loved it. Now I get to be apart of the second season, man I love this my life. I looked at Clark with a child like grin. 

"When do we start?"

 

I had returned to my hotel room for the night before tomorrow. I'm meeting the cast of agents of shield. As I'm to join the celebration for a new season. I had changed into a dark grey v neck t shirt and dark wash skinny jeans. As well as some smokey grey wedge sneakers. My hair was redone in case I have a repeat in the morning. My black hair laid mid way down my back. I was laid across my brown couch flipping through the channels when the second half of Chris Evans' Push. I had got to the part where Chris and some crazy dudes were fighting in some area with bamboo when I heard shuts and curses come from the room next to mine. I don't know what I was doing but I got up and followed the noise to the room to my right. I listened carefully to shouts and curses. 

"You fucking kidding me?! You're shiting me, aren't you?!"

It went quiet for a moment before the voice came loud and sarcasm. 

"I'm shit...okay"

That voice sounds familiar but I shook it off and knocked on the door. Everything went creepy quiet. 

"Hold on asshole, someone is at the door"

Not five minutes later the door swung open and standing in the door way was none other than Jay Baruchel. I felt sweat bead down my head as my throat dried. To tell the truth I have no idea why I'm acting like this when I was in a two hour meeting with six actors that I have crushed on since...gods know when. 

"Um...asshole I'll call you back"

With a click Jay put his phone in his grey skinny jeans. I snapped my gaze up from his crotch to his dazzling brown eyes. 

"Mr. Baruchel...I um live next door and I heard your...umm conservation. I was just wondering if everything is alright"

The Canadian actor looked stoic before softing his features. 

"I'm sorry to bother you. That was my friend James...he can be a..."

I raised a eyebrow and finished his sentence. "Asshole"

The corners of his mouth lifted into a smirk. "Yeah, asshole. Umm...I didn't get your name"

My brown eyes widen before I started to nervously laugh. "Oh I'm so sorry. I'm Sherise Everett, I'm a new actress"

He nodded before his phone started to ring. Jay took it out and looked at the screen before looking at me. 

"Well it's nice to meet you Sherise. But I have to take this"

I nodded before stepping back. "Of course...um have a nice night."

Jay nodded before shutting the door. I sighed deeply before looking feeling my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I groaned before reaching and answering it. 

"Hello"

"Hey Reese, how's Hollywood and Shawn treating you?"

I took a deep breath before walking in my room. "Great, So"

So or Solange is Shawn's girlfriend and my best friend. She's more of my sister than anything else and she could read me like a open book. In front of her or across the danm country. 

"What happened? Did one of those pig headed actors hurt you?"

I groaned and sighed as I slumped to the couch. "No. Just tired"

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, don't forget to send for me when your movie premieres."

I managed to giggle before hanging up and lying my head down. I think I'll take it down early so I don't have a repeat of this morning. While the credits rolled for Push I slowly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I answered it. 

"Hello"

There was a laugh on the other end which made me sit up. 

"Chloe?"

There's that laugh again. "Yeah. Look I know you were so pose to hang with the cast today. But some interviews popped up. We'll make it up promise"

I yawned, maybe them re scheduling was a good idea. After getting the new date I put the phone on the coffee table. I rubbed my face and yawned again. It looks like I'm not falling asleep anytime soon. So I get up and head for the bathroom and take a shower. I dry my hair and re curl it before putting on a white v neck t shirt and another pair of dark wash skinny jeans. As well as my smokey grey wedge sneakers. I grab a can of orange soda before sitting on the couch and flicked through the channels. Where she stopped at a movie called The Art of the steal. With Jay Baruchel and other I nnever really watched before. It's a Canadian picture that I seen before I moved here. It's a really funny movie and I loved Jay's part. Lucky me I caught it from the beginning. As I got comfortable there was a knock at my door. I groaned as Jay's character Francie appeared before answering the door while still watching the movie. So I had no idea who was on the other side as I said hello till I toar my gaze from the TV to the door. Where my brown eyes nearly popped out of my head as sweat started to build up. 

"Well this is awkward" I said with a nervous laugh before stepping back. "Come in"

Jay Baruchel walked in and stood as I shut the door and walked over to the couch. Taking a quick glance at the TV to see Francie in a mob chair. I smiled before looking at my guest to see him looking at me. I blushed and looked back at the TV finding the scene really interesting. 

"I'm sorry about last night. My sister is sick and my mom had to let me know."

Jay sat on the lounge chair as I sat back on the couch. I looked at the actor with concern. "Is she okay?"

He ran a hand through his dark brown hair and nodded. "Just a cold" then he moved his eyes towards the TV. "First time?"

I looked confused before following his gaze and laughed lightly. "No. Actually this will be my sixth time"

Jay's eyes widen in surprise and shock. I guess, I'm not really good at reading emotion. But the look on his face was priceless. I giggled as he turned to look at me. 

"You really like this movie"

I nodded before looking back at the movie. Jay/Francie was talking to a old guy. I don't know the actor but the character is on the tip of my tounge. 

"I bet you can guess who's my favorite?"

He looked back at the movie too and smiled. "Nicky"

I laughed before he mentioned another character. 

"Crunch?"

I shook my head and pointed at the screen. Francie was talking to a detective. 

'Are you hitting on me?'

He laughed before looking at me. "I should of known. But why? He's a geek"

I smiled and nodded. "True but he's so sweet. Caring about Nicky, when he thought his brother was using him. I liked that and he was very funny"

Jay laughed before sitting back and looked at the TV. "Well I should watch it. See what I missed"

I grinned before finishing my soda and watching the movie with Jay.


End file.
